1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device integrally formed with antenna and mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance in technology, communication products are getting more and more popular in people's everyday life. In a communication product, electromagnetic interference may easily occur between the antenna, the chip, and the circuit of a circuit board. Normally, a mask is used to control the induction and radiation of electrical field, magnetic field and electromagnetic waves between two regions to avoid the electromagnetic field of interference sources interfering with the electromagnetic field of the circuit, such that the communication products can be conformed to related standards of the test in the interference of electromagnetic waves.
Apart from the electromagnetic interference which can be resolved by using a mask, the communication product still need to have the dissipation function to resolve the heat generated by the communication chip. Besides, the antenna coupling problem also needs to be considered. Normally, the three problems regarding antenna operation, heat dissipation and electromagnetic interference need to be treated separately. However, the solutions to the three problems often conflict with one another. For example, an aluminum dissipation piece used to resolve the dissipation problem may interfere with the operation of the antenna. Since the solutions for the three problems are independent, the manufacturing of communication products is thus time consuming and expensive.
In general, an antenna needs to pass related tests. After the antenna is installed in a communication product, an overall test is required. The overall test has two processes, not only requiring longer manufacturing time but also incurring higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, the proficiency of installing the antenna to the communication product will affect the reliability of the final product.